The Sage and the Slayer
by flaming kyubi
Summary: After Naruto's meeting with the Rikudo Sennin, he awakens the power of the younger brother, Ashura, and ends the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Now having left the continent he travels the world like the Sage before him and spreads the teachings of Ninshu. His travels lead him to a continent of warrior woman who's sole monarch is decided by martial prowess in a life or death tournament.
1. Mercenary Days

**Chapter One: Mercenary Days**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Queens Blade**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**I'm suffering from a lack of motivation and can't bring myself to work on my main stories even though I know what I want to write, so until then I will write what I feel like writing until I get my motivation back. Don't worry my other stories wont be abandoned.**

* * *

**With Naruto:**

A young man with wild blonde hair and azure eyes could be seen walking down the paved bridge that led to the renown Vance family home. The man was tall with a figure that boasted lean compact muscle built for speed, yet could unleash significant strength if required. Upon the mans back rested a large cleaver-like blade, similar to a giant executioners sword.

The young man dressed in black pants with armoured boots, armoured gauntlets and a thick leather strap to carry the immense sword. His form was covered in a black travelling cloak to protect him from the elements.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, his profession, a mercenary.

Although in truth he was more like a travelling sage than a mercenary. Once upon a time he was a promising shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, but that all changed during the fourth great shinobi war.

Having been killed by Madara he expected everything to be over for him, instead he found himself having a deep and intelligent conversation with the Rikudo Sennin. It was then revealed to him that he was the reincarnation of the Sage's youngest son and possessed extreme physical powers and vitality. He also came to understand every aspect of chakra and learned to truly master the gift of the sage.

Having awakened his abilities, he once again took to battle with Madara and finally succeeded in cutting the mad man down. Once again things didn't end there as soon Sasuke challenged him to the rights of the Sage's title. Sasuke who had awoken the gift of the oldest brother and Naruto who wielded the powers of the younger brother battled it out until, at the end of the day only Naruto remained standing alive.

That day the cursed Uchiha line ended along with the war.

After that Naruto left the nations to travel the world and teach Ninshu to those he deemed worthy, while his dream of world peace he knew would never happen, he decided would do whatever he could to stop the tide of hatred.

His travels eventually led him to this strange land of warriors, a land whose sole monarch was decided upon the victor of a tournament. Said tournament was also for woman only and such much of the old hierarchy had fallen into decay and anarchy. Rebellions and strife plagued the land and Naruto saw an opportunity to pass on his teachings to those he saw fit.

Taking up the role of a mercenary and selling his services to the warring factions, Naruto had the chance to scope out the land and it's people and had gained a good observation of the situation. He even had the chance to pin-point out some potential recruits.

Currently though he was now in the service of Count Vance, a traditionalist and a firm believer in the old hierarchy, he detested the Queen's Blade tournament and the current ruling regime with a fierce hatred. It didn't help that he was now at war with the current queen.

That Queen being Aldra, a young teenager who recently shocked the world this year by winning the Queen's Blade tournament and ascending the throne. The young queen had a lust for power and a desire to conquer all who opposed her, thus her war with the old hierarchical government.

Recently Aldra had begun pushing into Vance family territory, assaulting his province with man, beast, and demon alike. The Vance family forces were out numbered and out matched and thus mercenaries like himself were hired to fight.

Honestly Naruto thought the whole thing was silly, a land whose ruler was judged by a bloody and violent tournament was a land that was not going to last very long, Kirigakure was a good example of how ascending to power through bloodshed was never a good permanent solution.

Coming to the end of the bridge he waited patiently as the guards began lowering the drawbridge allowing him to proceed to the palace. Before he could set foot on the palace grounds he was intercepted by a woman dressed in black regalia and armour, obviously a palace guard.

Woman warriors were quite numerous in this region, in fact the majority of warriors were woman and thus females held most of the power in the continent. Of course that didn't mean that there were no male warriors, just less of them.

"Halt, state your name and business stranger" spoke the armoured guard with a demanding tone, her left hand resting on the pommel of her broadsword that rested by her waist. She like nearly every woman he had seen in this land was amazingly attractive.

The women in this land were nothing like the lithe and slim kunoichi of his homeland. Woman in this land were physically fit with dense muscle hidden under their curvaceous forms, most sported large breast and some muscle mass and dressed in little clothing choosing the retain manoeuvrability over defence. Yet despite this they still remained attractive, sometimes it was hard to tell who looked better the lithe, smaller kunoichi or the tall, curvaceous and strong warriors of this land.

Naruto greeted the guard with a pleasant smile noting her glancing at the _Kubikiriboucho _resting on his back. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a mercenary from Hinomoto here to answer the Counts call for hired blades" he spoke fluently in the regions native tone.

The woman looked him over again with a trained eye before nodding in acceptance. "Very well then, come with me" she said. The two began walking towards the castle with the guard leading the way.

"I must say I'm surprised I never expected a warrior from Hinomoto to come all the way over here for a single contract. Hinomoto is on the other side of the continent" she guard spoke up in curiosity, although Naruto knew she was prying for information.

"Well actually I left Hinomoto some time ago and have been wondering ever since, I was in the region when I read about a possible contract with the Vance family and so I made my way over here" he replied back politely yet still keeping up his cover of a wandering warrior.

The woman gave him an appraising look "I see, then you must have been in many battles then" she asked.

"Many more than I would have liked, but yes I have fought In more battles than I can count" he answered with a nod.

"Good. A Veteran warrior is exactly what we're looking for" she spoke casually, satisfied with his answer.

The two traversed the palace hallways for a little longer as their destination drew ever closer, the silence between them was no longer the uncomfortable silence of two strangers but rather the silence between two respectful warriors. Of course that moment didn't last long as a young blonde haired girl ran around the corner and slammed into Naruto, with a red-haired young woman following after her.

The young blonde girl was dressed in a fancy black silk dress and held a look of innocence in her eye's, while the young woman dressed in casual training garb of a soldier. Her face held a blank look, but Naruto could see resentment, sorrow and pain in her eye's.

Ignoring the guards gasp of "Lady Leina" he gave the young blonde a smile and reached down and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted with a bright smile.

"Are you alright little one" he spoke kindly.

She nodded her head happily "Yes, I'm sorry for running into you" she spoke.

"Oh it's alright. I'm Naruto what's your name?" he asked.

"Leina" she responded with a grin. Spotting his sword her eye's sparkled in glee "Are you a warrior?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, actually I'm here to help Count Vance" he answered but was surprised when she gained a sad look.

"I've seen the wounded mercenaries like you come back, their always screaming in pain and sometimes they don't ever comeback. Aren't you scared you'll die or be hurt?" she asked sadly

"Everyone gets scarred at sometime but at the end of the day a warrior can never allow themselves to be defeated by fear. When you want something, or when an obstacle appears go at it with everything you have, never give up and never look back" he spoke kindly.

Leina smiled cheerfully and nodded at the kind mans words while taking them to heart, the red-head on the other hand gained a small ray of hope in her eye's as she understood what the mercenary was saying.

_"Never give up, never look back. Go at any goal with everything I have and never be held back by fear" _she though with a small smile. For the first time in her life she finally had a direction to guide herself.

With a wave the young Vance heiress ran off with her older sister leaving Naruto and the guard behind. Looking at the blonde swordsman with an appraising look she spoke her thoughts. "That was a very nice thing you did for the young lady, you're very wise for one so young".

Naruto shook his head "Nah that's just what I told myself when I was young and ever since then I've gone at everything with all I have".

**Count Vance's Office:**

"So do you understand what your mission?" asked Count Vance with a stern voice and a gaze that studied his every movement.

Count Vance was a middle-aged man with a greying hair and wore white regal robes denoting his nobility, he held a commanding and charismatic aura and held the posture of an experienced politician and warrior.

"Yes. Myself with the aid of another mercenary will go to southern forest and eliminate the giant menace that queen Aldra has unleashed upon your lands" Naruto recited the mission parameters.

"Good" The count nodded in satisfaction.

"Many have tried to killed the giant before but none have so far succeeded, please do be careful" Spoke the counts wife Maria Vance.

Maria Vance was a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and held the aura of a powerful warrior. She dressed in revealing armour that barely covered her curvaceous body, yet despite this her most attractive feature was her kind smile that graced her delicate face.

"Don't worry Lady Vance, I'm no stranger to difficult assignments and powerful foe's. I shall return victorious and in one piece or I shall not return at all" Naruto spoke confidently with power radiating in his words.

The count and countess nodded approvingly at the young mercenary.

"One more question please tell us the scope of your abilities, if your going to be in our employment for the foreseeable future we need to know where to assign you" The count asked.

"Very well" Naruto agreed. "I have skills in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand, along with skills with a bow. I have ability in blacksmithing and am knowledgeable in Alchemy and Enchanting. I can also perform assassinations and espionage if required although they're not my most preferred method" he answered.

In truth Naruto knew so much more but the count need not know that.

"Very good" the count responded before motioning for the guard to call the other mercenary in.

The door opened and in walked a muscular, mature looking woman with black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes behind glasses. The most distinguishing feature of the woman is her enormous bust which is restrained behind a tight, purple, apron-like dress. In her hands were two large, deadly looking spears. Naruto was slightly shocked, he had never seen a woman like her before. She towered over any other woman in his homeland and even the warriors of this land.

Tsunade and the kunoichi of the Akimichi clan were the only woman he knew that even came close to this warrior yet even they looked like frail sticks when compared to the mercenary before him. Heck this woman looked like she could snap Tsunade like a twig if she wanted, yet despite her intimidating appearance she held a kind and eager look on her face.

She smiled politely at him and spoke up "Hi My name is Cattleya and I guess we'll be partners from now on, I look forward to working with you".

And so happened the fated meeting between the sage and the giant slayer, a meeting that would form the strongest partnership the continent had ever seen.


	2. To Kill a Giant

**Chapter Two: To Kill A Giant**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Queen's Blade**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

* * *

**Southern Forest:**

Naruto enjoyed the warm weather in silence, relishing the cool breeze that caressed his body as he walked. His new companion equally enjoying the wind. Two days had passed since the duo had set out from Castle Vance and the two had taken their time to enjoy the pre-battle wait, after all there was no reason to rush.

The two had taken the time to get to know each other and show off their own skills in a number of intense sparring matches that help forge a bond between them. It was safe to say the two had a healthy respect for the other and were content to call one another friend.

Cattleya, Naruto had discovered, was a fierce combatant with a spear, her strength and ferocity in battle momentarily left him astounded and he was quickly reminded that she was nothing like his kunoichi friends back home. Cattleya wielded impressive physical strength and surprising speed and agility. He also discovered that like him she possessed skill as a blacksmith and the two had spent time-sharing smithing techniques.

Naruto had even promised to teach her in enchanting sometime much to her delight.

Cattleya was actually very kind and eager to prove herself, as a young woman who had just entered her twenties she was at the ripe age for adventuring, something that most woman her age did apparently. Naruto also learned that despite her desire for adventure and fame she had no interest in fighting in the queen's blade tournament, nor attaining the crown.

She was a humble, eager, and fierce warrior that was beginning to earn Naruto's respect and acknowledgment as a potential comrade.

Cattleya for her part saw Naruto as an experienced senior, someone to learn from and help her develop her own skills even though he was around the same age as her. She had been baffled by his intense speed especially with how easily he handled the massive cleaver on his back. Still she enjoyed sparring with him as she gained valuable experience against opponents faster than her.

The two had taken to sharing stories of their respective adventures. Naruto had learned that Cattleya was relatively new to the adventuring scene having only been on the road for little over a year, despite this she had already gained a reputation as a beast slayer, having dealt with many powerful and strange creatures. Cattleya had learned that Naruto was a veteran of many battles having even participated in a major war, he shared with her his experiences and told her of his battles against the Biju.

Reminiscing about the past brought memories of his own disciples that had joined him on his journey. Sakura had been the first to join him and thus was the first to learn the true Ninshu, she even managed to learn Senjutsu. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino joined next as their clans already used chakra differently than regular shinobi they were closer to understanding what Ninshu was. They and a few others had been selected by him personally to learn the Sage's teachings and had become his followers in his quest.

Sadly Kiba and Shino couldn't learn Ninshu because of their connection with Akamaru and Kikia bugs respectively, Hinata's fixation on him prevented her from understanding Ninshu so she couldn't join him, and Tenten was in the process of grieving and was in no condition to be travelling the world. With Neji, Lee, and Gai dead she was the only member of her team alive.

Currently his disciples where on another continent helping out his old friend Temujin settle a civil war that was ravaging his homeland, he had left Sakura in charge and proceeded to journey alone to this land he was now travelling.

The two were knocked out of their thoughts by the rotting smell of decay and death that hit them as they approached the giants location.

"What's that smell?" asked a disgusted Cattleya, her face cringing at the horrid smell.

"That's the smell of death. We're getting close, look" Naruto said as he pointed at a half eaten corpse laying discarded on the ground. "This must be where the giant resides".

"So we're finally here, too bad I was enjoying the day until now" she spoke with a grin, contradicting herself.

The two approached the clearing and spied dozens of rotting corpses left on the ground, their red life essence long since staining the dirt beneath them. The clearing was surrounding with scattered bodies, limbs, and fragments of weapons and armour from battle, it was clear to the two that the previous mercenaries sent had met a gruesome end.

Reaching the centre of the clearing the two gazed at an ominous cave entrance with anticipation. Taking a deep breath Naruto strode forward a few steps and bellowed "OI BIG, UGLY, AND STUPID COME OUT AND FIGHT US!" getting an amused look from Cattleya.

Naruto's challenge was responded by a gut wrenching roar that blasted out of the cave like a canonball, momentarily stumbling the two mercenary's.

Naruto unsheathed _Kubikiriboucho_ and turned to his partner "Hey just out of curiosity what does a giant look like?" he asked.

Cattleya raised an eyebrow and responded with a smirk "Just as you described. Big, Ugly, and Stupid".

"I see" he whispered before he clasped his hands in pray "Please don't be a woman, please don't be a woman, please don't be a woman" he prayed to the heavens.

Cattleya sweat dropped "What are you doing?".

"Praying that the giant isn't female".

Perversion was one of many things Naruto had inherited from Jiraiya, and so Naruto had great admiration for the female form, but if the giant was as Cattleya confirmed it was then Naruto didn't think his mind could take the image of a female giant. It would no doubt leave his mind horribly scarred.

As the giants thunderous footsteps approached the two Naruto waited anxiously for it to appear. The giant soon appeared, it was massive being over twenty feet tall and rippling was thick muscle, it also carried a rotting stench that made their stomachs feel uncomfortable.

The giant funny enough was dressed in a large suit of patchwork steel armour built from the scraps of steel left by the deceased soldiers that previously challenged the beast. In the giants right hand was a thick wooden club wrapped in bend strips of metal. Bending down to gaze at the two from its beady, bloodshot eyes it bellowed a challenge sending spittle and a wave of its rancid breath at the two.

"Uh that's disgusting" Cattleya said with a sour look, meanwhile.

"YES, not a female" Naruto celebrated, completely ignoring the smell. "So it fancies itself a knight that's amusing" Naruto pointed out.

The giant seeing his new prey swung his crude club down at the two forcing them to jump away from the attack. Naruto whistled at the cratered ground around the impact zone of the attack.

With a shout the beast swung a meaty fist at the blonde sage who stepped aside from the attack and slashed the massive arm of the giant, with a pained roar the giant with surprising speed brought down his foot to stomp Naruto into a bloody paste. Boosting his arms with chakra to reinforce his already significant strength Naruto placed _Kubikiriboucho _in the line of attack.

With a grunt of exertion, Naruto withstood the colossal foot crashing into him and weathered the strain on his body, meanwhile the giant bellowed in agony is its foot was ran through with the legendary executioner blade. Cattleya seeing an opening ran her long spear through the armoured behemoths other foot crippling its mobility.

The giant grasped its feet with both hands allowing Cattleya to strike at its armoured chest, to the woman's shock the armour held and her spear faltered. With a roar the beast slapped her into a tree with its thick hand knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"Cattleya!" Naruto called out in concern.

"I'm fine just a little winded" she spoke much to his surprise, she appeared relatively unfazed although he could see some minor wounds from the impact.

The giant in a moment of inspiration brought its club down on the recovering woman who raised her spears in a cross to defend, the ground buckled under the power of the attack but Cattleya held firm and refused to yield to the beast. With a cry of effort the woman pushed the giants muscular arm away and launched one of her spears at the offending arm, pinning it to a tree.

Naruto seeing the chance rushed in and severed the giants other arm. The once bloodthirsty giant cried in pain as its arms were crippled, Naruto seeing its distracted state appeared behind it and slashed the back of its legs bringing the colossal beast to its knee's. Unleashing his chakra chains, he modified the ends to have wicked hooks instead of bladed points and wrapped the giant up immobilizing the beast. Naruto then commanded the chains to wrap around the giants chin and pulled with all his strength, the giant's head was forcefully pulled up to expose its throat.

"Now Cattleya! finish it" he called out.

Grasping her remaining spear Cattleya charged the downed beast and with all her might launched her spear up through the giants throat and straight into its small brain. The giant gave out a whimper before dying. Naruto confirming its death released the binding chains and allowed the giant corpse to collapse.

With a laugh Cattleya whooped in joy and wrapped Naruto in a powerful hug, thankfully his own physical prowess and strong body preventing him from being crushed in her strong grip, at least they were both around the same height or things might have gotten awkward. Returning the hug Naruto smiled and allowed the woman to enjoy her victory.

"We did it, we actually killed a giant" Cattleya celebrated with a joyful grin, her eye sparkled in happiness.

"No" Naruto corrected. "You killed a giant" he said with a small smile of his own.

Cattleya was baffled at his passing up of glory. "But you also fought, I know I wouldn't have won without you" she argued.

"I only helped, in the end it was you who dealt the killing blow after all to the victor goes the glory" he spoke, dismissing the attempts to share the glory.

Naruto knew he could have easily dealt with the giant alone so he was content to allow Cattleya her chance to develop and grow stronger.

"Now" he spoke as he passed her the _Kubikiriboucho. _"I think it's about time you collected your trophy" Naruto spoke, finding amusement at the sight of the blade that usually equalled its wielder in size now being dwarfed by the woman.

Accepting the blade of her partner and friend she heaved the sword up above her head and brought it down executioner style and severed the giants head.

**Castle Vance:**

The courtyard of the Vance family castle was flooded with an army of intrigued and amazed citizens and soldiers who crowded around a tall wooden stage. Each one having come to see the large head of the slain giant that rested firmly on the stage, to the right of the head stood Naruto and Cattleya, and to the left stood the Count and his family.

"Loyal citizens of the Vance kingdom today I have come to announce that the giant menace that has plague our lands and claimed so many lives of our fellow countrymen has finally been slain" The Count announced to the masses.

The crowd gave out a wild cheer at the news and promptly began celebrating, only the Counts order of silence kept the true celebrations from beginning.

"I shall now reveal to you the champions who have slain the dreaded beast" he spoke loudly. " I present to you Cattleya the Giant Slayer, and Naruto Uzumaki the Executioner of Hinomoto. I present you your champions" he presented. The crowd gave a mighty cheer for their new hero's and quickly began the celebrations, with Cattleya being swept up into the festivities.

Meanwhile Naruto was quietly sulking in a corner mumbling "Executioner, why did I get such a violent name I'm a sage, I suppose to be the good guy who brings peace not destruction".

Poor Naruto.


End file.
